


Not An Expected Kiss

by Gennaitis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little Remus and Sirius fluff??, F/M, Head Boy, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Honeydukes, Magic, Marauders, Potions Class, Prongs - Freeform, Wizards, the Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennaitis/pseuds/Gennaitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arrogant bully toerag!" Is what she called him when James did something she did not approve of, which was his total existence. How many times, had it been already, that James had asked her out? How many times had he opened a door for her, or reserved the last seat next to him? She always refused his offers, and yet he was still trailing after her like a lost puppy (even if the dog was Padfoot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Expected Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse myself for all the puns hehe

For a while then, there had been a slight pull at his hair. It's had been getting tougher, harder, but somehow, James couldn't find a way to unglue his eyes away from a certain girl with brilliant red locks. He heard a chuckle, probably from Padfoot, and a groan, probably from Moony. They were all muffled sounds though, even after James felt a shadow creep over him and the terrified rat squeak from Wormtail, "Um...J-James?"

"Ehem, Potter." I quick kick from Moony startled the drooling boy. James leaned back to find Professor Slughorn looking down at him with a not so pleased look on his face, he was sure the Professor's double chin had multiplied. " May I ask if your potion's ready? Otherwise, I don't seem to find any other reason why you should be daydreaming in my class, James."

Wiping away his sticky drool with his newly bought robe, James tried to appear calm and neutralized, though really inside he was freaking out because this was the third class this week he had been captured by the pretty looks of Evans, and Moony nor his grades were happy that he's been missing class notes.

"Are you, then, Potter?" Professor Slughorn asked once more. All the eyes of the class dropped on him, including a pair of bright fresh pickled toad ones.

James swallowed hard and tried for a foolish grin. "Done with what, sir?" He could practically hear Moony's eyes rolling, for how much he had been doing it lately.

"You potion, what else?" Horace slicked back what few hairs he had left hanging on his scalp and groaned.

"Ohh!" James exclaimed, feeling his heartbeat rise. He felt as if he were being chased by Remus again at full moon. "Why, yes, of course." He mustered a laugh and looked down at his potion. It was a greenish brown and smoking from overcooking. It was nothing close to done, and it probably would never be. Quickly, James slipped out his wand from under the table. Before Professor Slughorn could lay eyes (or nose) on the potion, he switched it around with Moony's, which was, of course, annoyingly perfect. "I was merely adding the last ingredients when the, uh, when I spilled some Bulbadox juice, and I was simply cleaning it, sir." Slughorn looked pleased to see James', ahem Moony's, potion was nicely brewed, whereas Moony seemed to be turning into a wolf halfway through the month. James was sure hair was beginning to grow on his face, so he alerted him, cuping both hands over his head like wolf ears.

Remus closed his eyes, his jaw hardened. He looked close to crying, but it was probably the horrible smell of the potion James so horribly managed to brew. 

He heard Sirius' uncontrollable chuckles, and leaned back his chair to give him a high-five.

* * *

"Honestly, that was amazing!" Padfoot said as he clutched his stomach, "Not nearly as great as what I've managed to do, but amazing.."

"Oh get over it." James told Remus after the third cold look he got from his friend. The Marauder's strolled the Great Hall, rubbing their hands, sniffing at the air, bellies grumbling.

"You can't expect to pass Potions class if you keep your eyes on Evans instead of your cauldron." Remus allowed himself to chuckle. Even his temper had cooled down, James figured it was the pleasant smell of freshly baked potatoes dipped in butter, and spiced chicken. Who couldn't turn a frown around after a meal at Hogwarts?

"Aww I'm touched to know you worry 'bout me, but you needn't to, Moony, I have you to count on to steal your potion. You always ace it." James held Moony in a headlock and ruffled his hair. It had grown a lot, James noticed. It was almost at a Sirius level. Ha, get it?

"I won't be here next year, though, we'll all have graduated, and you'll be learning the basics of Everlasting Elixirs again." Moony said, as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. James frowned at him and stuck out his tongue, then quickly began chugging down his food as Sirius served himself a second plate. The animals. 

Remus, bringing a spoon of soup to his lips, looked serious as he said: "You should do something about Evans."

Swallowing, James sighed and took a break from his food. "I know, I just...I can't help it, she keeps giving me that look." He said, and suddenly his salty fries didn't look so enticing. James stretched his neck and looked over at Lily; she was close enough to hear her laugh.

"Arrogant bully toerag!" Is what she called him when James did something she did not approve of, which was his total existence. How many times, had it been already, that James had asked her out? How many times had he opened a door for her, or reserved the last seat next to him? She always refused his offers, and yet he was still trailing after her like a lost puppy (even if the dog was Padfoot). It was how hard she was playing to get, that attracted her to James so much, he figured. That cold look she gave him, that sent every hair on his body standing as straight as a light post.

But there was something he was doing right, at least since the beginning of his Seventh year, because when Lily turned her head in his direction, a glass of watermelon juice in hand, she smiled at him. His food almost came out of his mouth. 

"Prongs, stop gaping. I can see all the food in your mouth!" Remus said appalled, and scrunched his nose. Sirius was on the verge of spitting his pumpkin juice through the gap between his teeth, to see if James snapped back to reality.

* * *

"Lily!" James called, his fingers twitched, and he tried to keep them under control. He should have taken another cool pill, a pill the Marauder's had created to control twitches. Teachers could never tell when they were lying with their brilliant invention.

Lily patrolled the halls near the bathrooms. He didn't need his map to know where she was, Head Boys and Girls knew each other's schedule. It had been a suprise when he had recieved a letter, congratulating him for becoming Head Boy, but it had been a miracle when he saw the shiny badge on Evans' chest. 

Lily turned around, wondering who could be calling her at that time at night. A frown decorated her face when she saw him, but James thought she was adorable when she got angry. "James!" She growled, in a low tone. "It's past eleven, you shouldn't be here." She hissed, but then straightened her back, coming to realization. Her frown uncreasing. "A-and by that, I-I meant here, where I am! You should be patrolling near the Gryffindor tower!" James grinned, of course she had forgotten he, also, was Head Boy. Who could have guessed?

"But it's so boring up there," He whined, and rested his chin on his hands as he peered down at Lily from the banister. "Wanna switch?"

Lily refused his offer, yet again (even if it didn't mean anything), with a wave of her hand. "Was is it that you're looking for, anyway?" She asked, relaxing.

"Well, you, of course." James said casually. Casualness was what was going to make him win Lily's heart, he thought. "I wanted to make you an offer."

She thought about it, "Can't it wait 'till I'm finished?" She said. James' eyes twinkled; She hadn't exactly refused right away, for a change.

"That's the problem, I tried, but couldn't," He said in a beguiling voice. "As I said, the Tower's silent and boring, and it makes me antsy to wait."

Lily rolled her big eyes, and hesitated before saying, "So, then. About that offer. What would that be, Potter?" She said in her best immitation of James. Ecstatic crawled all over James like a power shock.

James bit his lip, he could see himself fumbling for words and ruining his chance. Was the pill wearing off? He remembered it too last longer. 

James went down the remaining steps of the staircase, he wanted to be closer to Lily. Maybe see those cute light moles by her eyes. "I knew you'd be interested," He smiled knowingly at Lily, almost tripping on the last step. These stairs always made him think there was still one more left. "I was lucky to catch someone say that there is a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. So, you know, I thought that you might just want to spend it with your favourite Chaser." He said, but really, James had been waiting all month for the banner for the visit to be hung at the common room pin board.

Lily tapped her chin, thinking. "I have to patrol that day, make sure that everything's fine..." She said, but then the tip of her lips pulled upward, "Although, you're Head Boy too, so I guess we could do the patrolling together."

A few seconds ticked by as James' brain chewed slowly at this... new choice of words of Lily's. 

He pulled his tie making it tighter around his neck, choking himself, as if that could pull him down from la la land. He went over her words again. Together, she had said. That meant yes! 

Mandrakes freshly pulled out of their pots screamed inside his stomach like crazy girls at a Blodwyn Bludd concert. He needed another cool pill, and he needed it now. But it was too late, because all the effect had worn out, and he was fumbling with his words. It had always worked with teachers, but with Lilys? It had never crossed his mind, and of course a pill wouldn't work. Lily Evans was far more than James could handle, and no pill could fix that.

James slid in closer, placing a hand on Evans' cheek, hoping she wouldn't feel the tremor in his hands. His cheek brushed hers, as if he were going to give her a kiss, but instead he whispered in her ear, with what he thought was all his gratitude for this little chance.

"Thank you," and he disappeared into the gloomy shadows. His head fumed, and it did not stop when he reached the Fat Lady's portrait, nor the next morning, Sirius teasing him 'till he got bored. 

* * *

At noon, when Filch checked for the permission slips, James slipped Lily out of the castle. He had already filled in Remus and Lupin, and so they would be heading opposite ways. Though he knew they really wouldn't, they would be hiding somewhere to see his date. But that was not nearly as bothering as Snivellus. He knew Lily would inmediately end their date if he tried anything, but James had Snape up to his bloody nose with his crap. 

When their Head Boy and Girl duties were done, they decided to relax at The Three Broomsticks, but they had found Snivellus with his greasy black hair scrambling to take the last table.

Lily casually mentioned how much she wanted to go to Honeydukes, puffing her pink cheeks and shooting Severus a disapproving look. James was paying for Lily's cauldron cakes and some jelly slugs for himself when the shop's door burst open and a storm of hail and snow rushed inside. James dropped the bag with the cakes and they went plattering everywhere, a block of ice smacked him in the temple and stars danced and twirled before his eyes.

When the storm subsided, almost every rack in the shop was falling apart. Mr. Flume was horrified, flicking his wand and attempting to clean up the mess. "Someone must've let the door open!" He growled. It was unusual to see him in such a temper, but no one could blame him, his shop was now a blur of dirt, candies and snow. 

"But the door wasn't open..." Lily murmured, her hands over her mouth. They both apologized to Mr. Flume and left the shop, people were gathering around it, curious to see what had happened. 

Without warning, someone pulled James by the collar of his jacket. He was turned around by Sirius who had his crazy look on, which only meant bad news, because Remus couldn't stop passing his fingers through his hair. Peter nibbled his scarf with nerves.

Padfoot let it all out like he would explode if he kept it any longer. "It was Snivellus, Prongs! We caught him red handed! He bought Weather in a Bottle at Zonko's and let it out on Honeydukes." 

"Poor Mr. Flume..." They heard someone say, a girl's voice. Lily. The Marauders spun their heads to see her. "Severus did this?" There was an edge to her voice.

Moony looked at her apologetically.

* * *

Lily's face hid behind her coral pink fluffy scarf. She had become silent, and they avoided Honeydukes because it only made them both shrug deeper into their sweaters. Lily fidgeted with her Head Girl badge.

"Snivellus- I mean Snape..." Lily mumbled under her breath. As much as James wanted to feel furious for trying to destroy their date, he couldn't help but secretly thank Snape. Lily was angry at him, and that had been his birthday wish for years. All those candle-blowings had finally been worth it. All he ever wanted was for her to realize how really terrible Snape actually was. "He can't stop ruining everything." She moaned.

James arched a brow. "Did I hear 'ruined'?" He asked with a curious tone, "Because nothing is ruined, to me, at least. This is all I've ever wanted."

Now Lily raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

"Well for starters, I'm having a date with Lily Evans." He turned around to face her. "I've been waiting in line for quite a while."

"In line?" She asked. 

"Well, I might have cut in front of a few people-"

"James, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Snape always gets in front, but... not today."

"Well, yeah. And so?"

James shrugged, a wide smile stretched across his face. "I'm glad."

Lily's lip quirked, and James took off his glasses to clear the fog blurring his vision. He wanted to really see Evans. "I'm glad...too." She said, digging her hands in his hair. James shuddered at her touch, sometimes his animal instincts kicked in. He was leaning in for a kiss. A kiss from Evans! Or was she going to whisper something, or kiss him on the cheek? He hoped for the best.

He heard someone say someone's name. Lily's, maybe? He wanted her to kiss him fast, so it wouldn't get interrupted. There it was again, her name. Who was it, anyway? It was annoying him. He didn't want to lose the chance. 

Then there was a scream, and suddenly he felt the absence of Evans' heat near his body, and it was replaced with hands around his neck, for two quick seconds, before a force slammed into him and he went sliding into the icy floor. He had landed face up, and something was on top of him. Someone. Lily, he thought. Her lips on his were much colder and smaller than he imagined. He opened his eyes, and it was not Lily on top of him, nor were her lips.

The highest shriek the world had ever known split through the air. "Gerroffme!" James screamed, smashing his hand into Snape's crooked nose. He wanted to turn into a stag and run into the forest, probably never come back. Snape's Adam's apple bobbed as he scrambled away.

Feeling like his legs would give out, James slipped out his wand, and pointed it at Severus. 

"No! James-" Lily interfered. "I can handle this." James was dumbfounded, until Lily turned towards Snape."What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Severus? You've pestered me all day! Will you leave us alone, for once?"

James blushed ridiculously at her use of "us", but he shook his head. He would stay all night thinking about it later, all he wanted to do right now was strangle Snivellus.

Snape seemed to gather his bearings before him, "I- I just don't see how you can spend a day with someone like him! Do you know what he does? Every full moon-"

"What do I care, what he does, if I can clearly see you do no better? Snape, you're a Death Eater wannabe." Lily snapped and James winced. Yikes. 

"Whatever, Mudblood." Snape growled, and wiped at his bleeding nose. 

James' hardened his jaw. Oh, there was no way he was going to get away calling Lily a Mudblood. He was thinking of the spell when Lily beat him to it. "Levicorpus!" She said, with a wave of her wand.

"Get lost." Lily told him, and dropped Snape to the floor in a loud thump. 

* * *

"If I were you, I'd bleach my mouth, Progs."

"Don't be ridiculous, Padfoot." Said Remus as he told the Fat Lady the password. They hopped inside the Gryffindor common room. "It is a dificult situation to stomach, though." He admitted.

"I already tried, with every product." James said, and honestly, no one knew how serious he was being.

"We tried to stop him, but he got out of our grasp with a weird spell he invented. I had never heard of it." Said Remus.

"Can we change the subject?" James suggested, already sick from remembering.

"Aw, is Snivellus really that bad of a snogger?" Sirius teased.

"Seriously, drop it."

"I am serious." Sirius said, very seriously.


End file.
